heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 01
The first episode of the Heavy Object anime, first aired on October 3rd 2015 and included in the first Blu-Ray and DVD release.Heavy Object, Official Anime Site, BD/DVD 01 Summary In a military base in Alaska, two boys named Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell are clearing a snow-covered runway by hand. Heivia voices out his dismay for being exposed to menial work despite being a radar analyst, but Quenser has long accepted his fate, now that Objects and their Elite pilots are the only ones that need to enter combat scenarios. As the two take a break, Quenser and Heivia talk about their background as a commoner-by-birth and a nobleman respectively, but the bland taste of military rations eventually motivate Heivia to hunt some deer on the nearby forest. As Heivia tries to shoot down his game, Quenser prefers to settle for fishing on a nearby river. Here, as he laments at the fate of foot soldiers in a battle between Objects, he sees Milinda Brantini, an Elite pilot who now roams around the military base while her Object is in maintenance. Quenser is frightened to hear from Milinda that Heivia's shots are heard from the base itself, however, he becomes more serious as Milinda asks him about why he chose to work for an outdated Object like her Baby Magnum. Quenser states that the basic knowledge he learns while working with an old-generation Object would be handy, something that a student, and not a soldier, would understand. Still, Milinda wonders if Quenser is truly prepared for anything that would happen in the future. Because of Heivia's bold invitation to hunt some deer, he and Quenser are summoned to their commander Froleytia Capistrano, where they listen to the 18-year-old's ramblings. Fortunately, Floreytia is also interested in eating something else rather than "giant erasers", so she reserves the deer Heivia hunted for barbecue while Heivia has to continue shoveling down the snow from the runway. As for Quenser, he has to return to his post as a maintenance worker. Quenser quickly heads to where the Baby Magnum is currently undergoing maintenance, and he joins his superior Ayami Cherryblossom as she assigns Quenser to work on the equipment used by Milinda to escape in case of emergency. A screw-up by Quenser causes the belts securing Milinda to tighten, and while Quenser has to question himself whether to touch Milinda's breasts to loosen the grip of those belts, Milinda eventually escapes certain danger by herself. That afternoon, after being slapped by Ayami for the incident at the hangar, Quenser seeks solace to the grilled deer meat reserved for him, Heivia and Froleytia. As Froleytia talks about Quenser's short conversation with Milinda, she also explains about the meaning of loss in a "clean war" between Objects. Quenser, however, wonders about the role of foot soldiers in that kind of battle. Eventually, he finds out the answer as he sees firsthand an enemy Object destroy Baby Magnum. Major Events *While hunting for better food, Quenser meets and talks with Milinda. He tells her about his goal of becoming an Object designer and she confides her doubts about her chances in the incoming battle against the Water Strider. When he and Heivia return to the base they are lectured by Froleytia, but she confesses to also being tired of the military rations. *After an incident with the Baby Magnum's cockpit seat, Quenser joins Heivia and Froleytia in the meal made with the deer caught by Heivia earlier. The three talk about the concept of "clean wars" and the White Flag, with Froleytia reassuring Quenser that they only need to send the signal if they lose to be safe. *Flashforward to the next day, the Water Strider has defeated the Baby Magnum. Characters *Quenser Barbotage *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini *Froleytia Capistrano *Ayami Cherryblossom Technology Objects *Baby Magnum *Water Strider Locations *Alaska Adaptation Adapted from: Heavy Object Prologue & Chapter 1 Parts 1-8 Differences in Adaptation *Milinda's shower scene is anime original. Trivia *For the first episode, the regular opening is instead featured as the ending. *Eyecatches: **Part 1: Baby Magnum schematics **Part 2: Quenser pretending to have antlers and Milinda Voice Cast Soundtrack References Category:Episodes